Fix you
by Julietinlove19
Summary: Porque no importa cuánto tiempo pasara, ella iba a arreglarlo. Oneshot.


**¡Hola queridos míos! Fiel a mi promesa, aquí está el primer oneshot, dedicado a Gabrielle Malfoy cuya canción favorita es Fix you de Coldplay. Realmente espero que sea de tu agrado. Para ser honesta, he llorado un montón escribiéndolo. No puedo evitar ponerme sentimental.**

 **PD: No tengo idea como voy a despertarme en 4 horas, pero tuve la necesidad de escribir el oneshot inmediatamente.**

 **Deseo leer sus reviews, un abrazo a todos.**

 **Fix you**

 _-¿Pero miren quién está aquí?-escuché la socarrona voz de Pansy Parkinson-la sangre sucia está miserable porque le quitaron puntos a su casa por su culpa._

 _Traté de controlar mis lágrimas, Parkinson tenía razón, pero no quería darle el lujo de verme llorar. Gryffindor acababa de perder 50 puntos por mi entera culpa, pero eso no era lo que me dolía. Snape había observado la bandada de pájaros que conjuré y me había quitado los puntos por herir a uno de mis compañeros. Mis acciones no tenían excusa, incluso si mi corazón estaba completamente herido por ver la boca de Ronald siendo absorbido por Lavender Brown._

 _-Vete Pansy-escuché asombrada al rubio-_

 _-Pero Draco…-no era la única asombrada, por supuesto._

 _-Yo soy el que tiene que hacer a esta sangre sucia llorar-le sonrió y todo cobró sentido-además, te llama Daphne._

 _Pansy solo le dedicó una sonrisa prometiendo que lo vería más tarde y se retiró dejándome con el tonto de Malfoy._

 _-Vete Malfoy, no tengo ganas de ver tu aristocrática cara en este momento-me sinceré, tener a Pansy molestando era malo, conseguirme a Malfoy era tres veces peor._

 _-Solo a ti se te ocurriría estar llorando por el pobretón de Weasley-tomó una silla y se sentó frente a mí, su postura era tan elegantemente natural que por un instante sentí que estaba siendo fotografiado como modelo de túnicas-aunque debo admitir que verlo picoteado por pájaros fue un deleite personal._

 _-Me alegra que te gustara el numerito-dije con sarcasmo._

 _-Vamos Granger-lo miré, él me estaba de hecho llamando por mi apellido-no es divertido hacerte enojar si pareces un animal del bosque prohibido de tanto llorar._

 _-¿Preferirías que esté enojada desafiándote a un duelo?-pregunté alzándole una ceja._

 _-Sí, precisamente así te prefiero-levantó las manos en posición conformista poniéndose en pie y encaminándose a la puerta._

 _Me reí, no podía creer que el tonto de Malfoy realmente detuviera mis ganas de llorar._

 _-Además-escuché su voz casi desde el pasillo-te ves más bonita enojada o sonriendo._

 _/_

-Hermione, tu llamada es en 5 minutos-la voz de Ginny me sacó de mis recuerdos.

-Estoy lista-asentí con apenas una sonrisa.

-Ven, déjame arreglar tu maquillaje-se acercó a mí y empezó a deslizar su varita por mi rostro-sé que hoy es un día importante, pero estás realmente distraída.

-Solo recordando cosas-me sinceré-¿de verdad tengo que estar aquí? Estoy cansada, quiero ir a casa.

-¿Qué si deberías estar aquí?-me miró como si estuviera loca-has ganado un jodido premio por tu poción para contrarrestrar el dolor de la maldición cruciatus.

-Sabes que eso no es suficiente-sentí mis ojos llenándose de lágrimas.

-No, Hermione, el maquillaje, queda menos de un minuto-pasó su varita por mi rostro y sentí como mi cara volvía a sentirse seca- hay que estar feliz por los pequeños logros, ¿recuerdas?

-El Hospital San Mungo de control de enfermedades y heridas mágicas-escuchamos por los parlantes de la cabina-está orgulloso de tener con ustedes esta noche a Hermione Jean Granger.

-Hey-me dijo Ginny mientras caminaba hacia la salida-no olvides sonreír.

Cierto, sonreír. Empujé las comisuras de mis labios hasta casi producir dolor en mi cara y entonces caminé.

La ovación de aplausos fue tan fuerte que sentí que el lugar iba a caerse con tanto ruido. Harry y Ron aplaudían sonrientes desde la primera fila. Yo realmente era afortunada por siempre tenerlos conmigo, no importaba el qué.

/

 _-¡Mientes, maldita Sangre Sucia! ¡Y sé que has estado en la bóveda de mi cuenta en Gringotts! ¡Dime la verdad! ¡Dime la verdad! ¿Qué más hurtaron? ¡¿Qué más se robaron?! ¡Dime la verdad o juro que clavaré el cuchillo en tu cara! ¿Qué más se robaron? ¿Qué más? ¡RESPÓNDEME! ¡CRUCIO!_

 _Sentí el dolor intenso atacarme una vez más en esa noche. No había forma alguna de que Bellatrix sacara algo de información de mí. Sin embargo, no era el privarle de la verdad lo que me mantenía despierta en pleno estado de agonía, no. Era Draco Malfoy. Nadie creería que el mismo Malfoy que me había llamada sangre sucia tantas veces tenía una cara pétrea de emociones, pero eran sus ojos los que me trasmitían paz. "No hables" leí en sus labios. Y yo en medio del dolor asentí, no hablaría._

 _Mi madre tenía razón cuando años atrás le había contado acerca de Malfoy, "no puede ser un chico tan malo" Y no, no lo era._

 _Todo se volvió borroso en una neblina de dolor que parecía que finalmente me consumiría. De un momento a otro, sentí que Ron me tomaba en sus brazos y a pesar de que el alivio me llenó por un instante, miré con horror al ver a Draco todavía en casa, oí que llamaron a Voldemort, seguramente ellos serían castigados._

 _-"Vete"-el rubio apenas movió sus labios hacia mí, rogándome._

 _Y entonces la más suave de las sonrisas surcó mis labios antes de perder la conciencia._

/

-Muchas gracias a todos esta noche por encontrarse aquí-mantuve mis músculos contraídos en una sonrisa-es un honor para mí recibir este premio. Me agrada ver tantas caras conocidas aquí, maestros, amigos y no hubiera conseguido esto sin cada uno de ustedes. Le dedico este premio a la persona más importante en mi vida, mi motor para no detenerme-vi los ojos de Ron y Harry llorosos, mierda, los estaba deprimiendo-bueno, espero disfruten de esta velada.

-Señorita Granger-se acercó más tarde Mcgonagall a mí-siempre supe que usted iba a conseguir grandes cosas.

-Muchas gracias profesora-no importaba cuánto tiempo pasara desde que dejé el colegio, ella siempre sería mi profesora.

-Supe que su actividad en el ministerio también va por buen camino-añadió.

-Sí, el próximo mes se promulga la ley a favor del bienestar de los elfos domésticos-afirmé.

-La dejaré por ahora, alguien requerirá de su atención-sonrió señalando a Víctor Krum.

/

 _-La dejaré por ahora, alguien requerirá de su atención-me dedicó una pequeña sonrisa Madame Pomfrey permitiéndome entrar a la enfermería._

 _-Hey-intentó sonreírme a través del dolor._

 _-Hey-jalé una silla y me senté a su lado-¿cómo te sientes?_

 _-Como si el jodido de Potter me hubiera cortado hasta sangrar, oh, espera, eso fue lo que pasó._

 _-Tonto-golpeé ligeramente su mano._

 _Nosotros no éramos amigos, de hecho, nunca cruzaríamos una palabra amable en público, sin embargo, habíamos encontrado una pequeña tregua cuando solo nos encontrábamos con la compañía del otro._

 _-Snape dijo que vas a estar bien, me lo contó Madame Pomfrey-sonreí-yo estaba preocupada._

 _-¿Preocupada de que el tonto de tu amigo arruinara esta perfecta cara?-preguntó con una sonrisa de medio lado._

 _-Ni siquiera haber estado cerca de la muerte cambia tu genio-rodé mis ojos._

 _-Tú viniste a confirmar que siguiera en una pieza- declaró con orgullo vano. No se me escapó que él tomaba mi mano y la acariciaba lentamente._

 _/_

-Hermione, tan hermosa como siempre-la voz búlgara de Víctor me trajo de vuelta.

-Gracias Víctor, tú también estás tan guapo como siempre-admití-gracias por estar aquí.

-¿No pensarás que iba a perderme el que recibieras tu premio, verdad?

-No creí que pudieras venir para ser honesta contigo-admití, siempre fue muy fácil hablar con Víctor desde que nos conocimos-sé que la temporada está a punto de terminar.

-¿Tú la chica "odio el quidditch" sabe cuándo terminará la temporada?-preguntó sorprendido-¿debo creer que finalmente estás interesada en alguien del equipo? ¿Un buscador quizás?

Sus ojos llenos de esperanza me golpearon por completo.

-Víctor, tú sabes que yo…-¿cuál era la manera de rechazar a alguien por segunda vez?

-Este será mi último año como buscador-me interrumpió-he jugado por demasiados años y es hora que descanse, siente cabeza y forme una familia. Eres una mujer espectacular Hermione, lo supe desde que te conocí en tu cuarto año en el torneo de magos.

-No me esperes Víctor-le dediqué una sonrisa sintiendo que el maquillaje de Ginny se echaría a perder-mereces una buena mujer a tu lado y sé que vas a encontrarla.

-Hermione, han pasado 10 años-susurró.

-No importa cuánto tiempo pase-sentí la primera lágrima salir-si me disculpas, tengo que irme.

No lo dejé detenerme y me fui al donde sea que pudiera estar sola por un instante, donde pudiera llorar en calma.

 _/_

 _-¡Hermione él estaba ahí, lo sabes!-gritó un colérico Ron-si no hubiera sido Snape, él lo habría hecho._

 _-Basta Ronald-mis lágrimas caían con facilidad de mi rostro-él no lo habría hecho._

 _-¿Cómo puedes confiar en él con estás pruebas?-me miró como si me desconociera-es un maldito mortífago Hermione._

 _-¡Sé que no es él!-grité finalmente-seguramente Voldemort tiene que estar amenazando su vida y la de su familia, pero no es un asesino._

 _-Te prohíbo que lo veas-el rojo de su rostro hacia juego con su cabello-si él te busca, debes entregarlo Hermione._

 _-¡Tú no puedes prohibirme nada!_

 _-¡Basta!-la voz de Harry nos detuvo de seguirnos gritando._

 _/_

-Basta Hermione-me quitó la botella de la mano Harry- todos te están buscando.

-Por supuesto que tú me encontrarías-le arrebaté la botella de las manos-¿no puedo celebrar que he ganado un jodido premio?

-Hermione, si supiera que estuvieras celebrando, yo mismo me emborracharía contigo-tomó la botella de vuelta de mis manos.

-Déjame, por favor-empecé a llorar de nuevo.

-Lo que quieres y lo que necesitas no son las mismas cosas a veces-se sentó a mi lado del escalón- y voy a quedarme aquí hasta que estés bien.

-Ya no puedo dormir, estoy tan jodidamente cansada todo el tiempo y no puedo dormir-sequé las lágrimas de mis mejillas.

-Seguramente en San Mungo tendrán algo…

-Harry, ¡yo trabajo en San Mungo!-repliqué-si hubiera algo que me permitiera dormir y no me matara en el acto, créeme que ya lo habría tomado.

-Está bien-me abrazó desde un costado-está bien.

-No está bien, sigo fallando, sigo cometiendo los mismos errores y yo…rompí a llorar desesperadamente en su hombro-yo no puedo arreglarlo Harry, no puedo.

/

 _-¿Tan concentrada?-habló en mi oído y me causó un estremecimiento en todo el cuerpo, no había notado que estuviera ahí._

 _-Me asustaste-golpeé su hombro mirando a nuestro alrededor, asegurándome que nadie nos estuviera viendo._

 _-Tranquila-revolvió mi cabello- eres la única en la biblioteca a estas horas._

 _-Me gusta quedarme hasta tarde-me sinceré-es más pacífico que en mi habitación con las chicas._

 _-Realmente nunca descansas, ¿no?-apoyó su brazo en la mesa, acostando su cabeza encima._

 _-Quiero trabajar en el ministerio cuando salgamos del colegio-me sonrojé al contarle mis secretos-sé perfectamente que no tengo un apellido como el tuyo, así que mi cerebro me abrirá las puertas que necesito._

 _-Quizás abrir las piernas también te ayudaría-comentó._

 _-¡Draco!-golpeé su rostro con el libro que estaba leyendo._

 _-Joder mujer-tocó su cara, como comprobando que siguiera perfecta-estaba bromeando-entonces se acercó a mi oreja-soy al único al que le tienes permitido enseñarle esas sensuales piernas._

 _Mi rubor fue tal que estoy segura que era notable incluso en la luz tenue. Draco solo rió y me atrajo a su pecho, no sin antes proteger su rostro, asegurándose que no lo golpeara de nuevo._

 _Bribón._

 _/_

-Con que aquí estaban-una molesta Ginny nos miraba de hombros cruzados-cariño, te mandé a buscarla, no a esconderte con ella. Esta es su noche, no estará aislándose de todo el mundo.

-Ginny, estoy cansada-me levanté de la escalera-¿no puedo solo irme a casa y ya?

-No le estoy pagando una fortuna a la niñera para que se quede toda la noche cuidando a los niños para no verte brillar en tu premiación, así que vamos, ahora mismo.

-Deberías preocuparte-me dirigí a Harry-cada día me recuerda más a la señora Weasley.

-Dímelo a mí-suspiró-yo fui el que se casó con ella.

-Te escuché perfectamente Harry Potter-vocifereó como la auténtica Molly Weasley lo haría.

-Dame eso-arrebaté la botella de las manos de Harry-la necesitaré para soportar la velada.

Harry me dedicó una mirada de tristeza, pero no hizo nada para quitármela.

 _/_

 _-Debo admitir que tú si sabes cómo romper las reglas-se la arregló para decirme entre besos._

 _-Ya sabes, si vas a romper las reglas, tienes que hacerlo bien._

 _Yo había tomado prestado la capa de invisibilidad y el mapa merodeador para asegurarme que nadie nos encontraría._

 _No necesitábamos de más palabras, los dos queríamos hacer el amor antes de cualquier otra cosa._

 _No nos tomó mucho tiempo desnudarnos, su piel generalmente fría, ya estaba caliente, deseosa de mi tacto. El contraste de su pálida piel frente a la mía "besada por el sol" como él la llamaba, era algo que me encantaba admirar cada vez que hacíamos el amor._

 _-Te necesito dentro-susurré en su oreja._

 _-Todavía no-mordió mi labio._

 _Mi respuesta frustrada se calmó segundos después cuando empecé a gemir ante lo que me hacía._

 _Yo no había besado a muchos hombres en mi vida, bueno, la cantidad se reducía apenas a dos, pero mientras Víctor tenía una manera suave y cordial de besar, Draco era lo opuesto. Él quería volverme loca._

 _No sé si era por la forma en que su lengua se sentía en mi boca, su mano derecha en mi cadera o la izquierda jugando con uno de mis pezones, quizás se trataba de su longitud creciente atormentando mi pelvis, sea lo que fuera, hacia que el calor creciera en mi interior, acumulándose en mi bajo vientre._

 _En un par de movimientos más, tenía su mano en mi rodilla, alentando a que mi cadera subiera y permitiendo a su miembro entrar en la zona más húmeda de mi cuerpo._

 _-Draco-me arqueé apoyada a él con apenas un brazo._

 _Sus estocadas eran lentas y profundas, haciendo que el fuego en mi interior creciera con rapidez, prometiendo estallar en cualquier instante._

 _-Me encantas-le dije en la mitad de un beso-eres perfecto._

 _-Somos jodidamente perfectos-afirmó antes de que el orgasmo me golpeara por completo._

 _Media hora después, todavía nos encontrábamos desnudos, reíamos sin parar, consumidos de la presencia del otro. Él me había sorprendido con una botella de alcohol que no tenía ni la mínima idea de cómo había conseguido, así que ahora éramos una mezcla de olor a alcohol y sexo. Nunca me habría imaginado que Draco Malfoy, alcohol y sexo se juntara en la misma oración conmigo, pero lo estábamos y tal como él lo había dicho: éramos jodidamente perfectos._

 _/_

-¿Dónde estamos?- pregunté confundida.

-En mi carro Granger-dijo Parkinson desde el asiento del piloto del carro-Weasley quería traerte pero quise hacer dos buenas acciones en el día y lo mandé a su casa, lo último que necesita aparte del inminente divorcio con Brown es que ella le haga escenas por llegar tarde a recoger a sus hijos.

-Gracias, no tenías que llevarme-me reacomodé en el asiento, era realmente cómodo.

-Definitivamente alguien tenía que traerte-afirmó con esa boca socarrona suya-agradece que tienes de mejor amigo al jodido héroe del mundo mágico, sino la prensa mañana estaría publicando como una de las heroínas de guerra estaba completamente borracha en su propia premiación.

-No estaba tan borracha-discutí.

-No podías mantenerte en tus propios pies-giró en la esquina de mi casa-y estabas totalmente belicosa. Bueno, finalmente llegamos.

-Gracias por traerme, puedes dejarme aquí-pedí quitando el cinturón de seguridad.

-¿Y dejar que te rompas el cuello subiendo las escaleras? ni por locura.

-Gracias Pansy.

-Deja de agradecerme tanto, me incomodas-dijo tomando mi brazo sobre el suyo para ayudarme a caminar.

Entramos a la casa y la elfina nos recibió alegre, ambas me ayudaron a subir a nuestra habitación y me colocaron a su lado de la cama.

-¿Cómo se ha encontrado él hoy?-peguntó Pansy a Pipsy.

-Sin cambios señorita Parkinson-respondió nuestra elfina.

Pansy solo asintió, pero vi rodar una lágrima por su mejilla.

/

 _-¡Granger!-llegó gritando a los restos que ahora era el comedor de Hogwarts._

 _-Parkinson-Harry y yo nos acercamos a ella-¿qué está mal?_

 _Mi corazón empezó a palpitar como loco, preguntándome si lo peor había sucedido._

 _-Ellos nos encontraron-se tiró al piso y empezó a llorar desgarradoramente-me lanzó un hechizo inmovilizador y me encerró en un armario antes de que me vieran. Ellos se dieron cuenta, sabían que cambió de bando en la guerra por ti y yo…_

 _Empezó a llorar con más fuerza y tomó una de mis piernas. Yo no podía moverme, no podía respirar. Era el ruido de sus lamentos, el golpeteo de mi corazón, el sonido de toda la maldita sala a nuestro alrededor._

 _-¿Dónde está él?-preguntó Harry, adivinando mis pensamientos._

 _-Perdóname-Pansy todavía se dirigía a mí, arrodillada en el piso, rogándome su perdón-yo no pude hacer nada, solo podía verlo siendo maldecido una y otra vez._

 _-¿Dónde está él?-oí mi propia voz estrangulada, una voz que ya no reconocía como mía._

 _-Señorita Granger-Madame Pomfrey me miró llorosa-yo…yo trato tanto como puedo, pero…yo lo siento mucho señorita Granger._

 _No sé de quién fue el hombro que me ayudó a caminar hasta donde él se encontraba, no sé de quién fueron los brazos que me atraparon cuando mi grito se escuchó en toda la sala, no sé de quién fue la voz que me repetía que debía calmarme, que yo saldría de ésta, no sé de quién fue la mano que me entregó la poción para que pudiera dormir. Todo lo que sé que es que desde ese momento en adelante tendría la viva imagen de su cara, con que esa expresión inequívoca que yo ya había visto antes en los padres de Neville Longbotton._

 _La expresión de demencia por repetidas maldiciones Cruciatus._

/

-Granger, ya debo irme-me dio un beso en la cabeza Pansy.

Entonces rodeó la cama y se acercó al amor de mi vida, todavía con esa expresión de demencia en su rostro.

 _-_ Apúrate en volver, sé que estás ahí en algún lado-tomó dulcemente su mejilla-hazlo pronto antes de que Granger se convierta en una alcohólica.

Cuando las luces finalmente se apagaron, cuidadosamente me apoyé en su regazo.

-Draco-las lágrimas caían por mi rostro-yo también sé que sigues ahí y voy a traerte de vuelta. Tranquilo cariño, prometo que voy a arreglarlo.

Una pequeña parte de mí creía que si me veía llorar él iba a bromear, recordándome como me prefería enojada o sonriente. La vida llevaba burlándose de mis esperanzas por diez años.

Te amo-besé sus labios-no voy a rendirme hasta arreglarte.


End file.
